Ce secret mal caché
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Annabelle (OC) rencontre un Jiyong silencieux sur sa vie personnelle et professionnelle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il esquivait toujours mes questions sur son emploi? Sentimental / Romantique / OC-Jiyong. Français, Anglais (pour les communications) et quelques phrases en coréen (toutes traduites)
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle histoire que je suis en train d'écrire tranquillement. Les thèmes sont les même que mes autres histoires, je m'en excuse. C'est par contre ce qui m'inspire le plus. Les nouvelles rencontres, l'amour, l'omission d'informations importantes...

Au début de la fic, certain personnage parleront en coréen. Puisque la fic est selon la vision du OC (Annabelle) vous ne devriez normalement pas comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Par soucil de curiosité, j'ai intégré les traductions entre parenthèse par la suite. Désolé pour toutes fautes en coréen, je n'ai aucun talent dans cette langue.

**Personnage principaux : Annabelle (OC), Kwon Jiyong, Kwon Dami et Choi Seung Hyun ( un peu plus tard ).**

**Annabelle rencontre Kwon Jiyong par hasard un jour. Elle se liera d'amitié d'amitié d'un homme charmeur mais très silencieux sur sa vie en général. Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte?**

* * *

><p>Assise dans un parc, les yeux vides pointés vers le livre entre mes mains.<p>

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait poussé à venir ici déjà? Un choix de vie étrange, presque stupide.

Je suis une personne qui de manière générale me comporte assez bien avec les nouvelles personnes. Les gens disent que je suis charismatique, intéressante et sociable.

Seulement ici, j'ai un gros problème, une immense barrière. Je ne croyais pas qu'en venant m'installer ici, j'aurais de la difficulté à me faire comprendre.

Où est-ce que j'avais la tête déjà lorsque j'ai accepté ce job en comptabilité à Séoul ? La Corée du Sud, ce pays si loin de chez moi. Si loin de tout ce que je connaissais. Je n'ai aucune amie, aucune connaissance ici. Je suis laissé à moi-même.

Oui j'ai la chance d'avoir internet, je peux parler à ma famille quelques fois. Mais le décalage horaire ne m'aide en rien. Tout est complexe ici, jusqu'à commander de la nourriture.

On m'avait offert ce job en me disant que les chiffres étaient les même dans toute les langues. Par contre, personne ne m'a parlé des heures à n'en plus finir, Aux soirées où on est supposé sortir entre collègues de bureau sans trop le vouloir.

Je suis probablement en phase de dénis. J'avais entendu parlé de la chose avant de venir ici. Plusieurs personnes idéalisent un pays avant de s'y rendre, puis se rendent compte que c'est pareil à chez eux, ou pire encore. Seulement moi, je n'avais aucune attente. Je ne suis lancer dans un projet sans raison. Seul l'envie de changer de décors.

Il était déjà près de 19 heures, mais le soleil tardait à disparaître. En cette période de fêtes, je donnerait tout pour être près de ma famille.

Je déteste travailler tard, mais je déteste encore plus revenir plus tôt chez moi, ou pire encore la fin de semaine. Comme je n'ai rien à faire, je retournais chez moi tranquillement, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Je suis installée depuis 4 semaines ici. Vive dans de petites pièces me rend malade. C'est pourquoi je passe le plus clair de mon temps dehors à lire.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le même banc que le mien. Je ne bougea pas, intimidée

Après un moment, l'homme à mes côtés m'adresse la parole.

Je l'observa, un peu inquiète, le livre toujours entre les mains, sans trop bouger.

L'homme me souriait amicalement. Des cheveux bruns courts mais stylisés, des yeux foncés. Il semblait doux et sympathique. Par contre je ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire.

J'haussais les épaules ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Il ricana un moment, puis recontinua la discussion. Mes joues rougirent lentement.

Après un moment, il m'observa, relevant un sourcil. Il sembla répéter la même phrase une nouvelle fois. Que je ne compris toujours pas.

Je toussai, puis décida de parler finalement.

_- Je ne parle pas vraiment coréen… annyeonghaseyo._

L'homme me regarda, sans réagir. Puis me souris. Il me répondit d'une voix mielleuse et enjoué.

-_ 난 당신을 이해하지 않습니다.미안 해요. (I do not understand you. I'm sorry.)_

Je lui souria tristement.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne m'abordait et déjà je ne pouvais lui parler plus longtemps en raison de la barrière de langues.

_- 당신의 이름은 무엇입니까? (What's your name?)_

Je l'observa, surprise qu'il continua à me parler.

-_ 내 이름은 권 Jiyong입니다. Kwon Jiyong. (My name is Kwon Jiyong. Kwon Jiyong.)_

Il se pointait, en me disant ses paroles. J'imaginais qu'il me disait qu'il s'appelait Kwon Jiyong…. Après un moment à m'observer, je compris qu'il attendait une réponse.

- _Oh.. Hmm… Mon nom est Annabelle._

Il me souris de pleines dents. Il semblait enfantin, joueur. Il devait avoir autour de mon âge, entre 28 et 30 ans peut-être.

Je lui rendu la pareille, un peu gênée.

Il resta à mes côtés un moment, semblant vouloir discuter plus longtemps sans savoir quoi dire. Après une dizaine minutes à mes côtés, il se releva doucement. Je l'observa faire.

- _Hm… 당신이 휴대 전화를해야합니까? (Do you have a cell phone?)_

Il me fit des signes d'un téléphone, rapprochant deux de ses doigts près de son visage.

Je le regarda, surprise. Croyant qu'il voulait faire un appel, je lui prêta mon appareil, un peu gênée. Il le regarda un moment, jouant du clavier quelques secondes puis me le rendit. J'entendis quelque chose dans la poche vibrer.

- _귀하의 휴대 전화에서 찾아보세요. (Look at your phone.)_

Il me fit signe de regarder mon cellulaire. Je reçu un texto au même moment.

"_Kwon Jiyong - 312-8888"_

Sur quoi il disparut, me laissant sans mot. J'observa mon livre, la tête pivoine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste?

La journée se termina finalement, je m'endormis chez moi, des écouteurs sur les oreilles pour le pas entendre mes voisins.

* * *

><p>Un nouveau jour, une nouvelle raison de trouver le temps affreux. Est-ce que j'étais devenue trop maussade? Peut-être. Honnêtement, j'en sais rien.<p>

Quelques jours passa, j'oublia l'inconnu sur le banc. Je reçu un texto un après-midi, vers 15 heures. La sonnerie me surpris un moment. Comme je n'avais pas d'ami, je ne recevais jamais de messagerie.

_(312-8888) Bonsoir_

J'observa le numéro. Surement une erreur. Je replaça mon cellulaire sur mon bureau, sans trop y porter attention.

Il vibra de nouveau.

_(312-8888) Bonsoir. C'est Kwon Jiyong. Du parc. Tu te rappelles?_

Je me frotta le visage, ennuyé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait me parler au juste. Je ne connaissais pas…

_(Annabelle) Oui je me rappelle de toi._

Je soupira.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'agissais ainsi? Après tout, Jiyong semblait sympathique et pouvait me désennuyer.

Il.. m'écrivait en français?

Après un moment sans réponse, je décidai de lui écrire de mon côté.

_(Annabelle) Tu parles français?_

_(312-8888) Un petit peu. J'utilise un traducteur en ligne. Je ne sais pas parler pour vrai._

J'observa son dernier texto, amusée. Il me parlait avec un traducteur? Il voulait vraiment… Je décidai de l'ajouter dans mes contacts rapidement, histoire de pouvoir le reconnaître si jamais il continuait à m'écrire.

J'attendis un instant, me mordillant les lèvres. L'idée qu'un inconnu veuille me parler à ce point était intriguant.

(_Kwon Jiyong) Est-ce que je peux vous inviter à faire quelque chose ce soir?_

Mon coeur s'arrêta un moment. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment être seul avec cet homme? Il était joli, semblait sympathique. Je n'ai aucune amitié ici.. pourquoi pas ? Il était très directe du moins, ne prenant pas beaucoup de temps avant de m'inviter.

_(Annabelle) Ok.. Pourquoi pas._

_(Kwon Jiyong) 20h00 à cette adresse "3F Acros Bldg. 649-7 Sinsa-dong" Ok?_

_(Annabelle) C'est noté. J'y serai._

_(Kwon Jiyong) :)_

_(Annabelle) Je ne suis pas encore experte avec le transport en commun, j'espère pouvoir me rendre à temps._

_(Kwon Jiyong) Voulez-vous que je viennes vous chercher en voiture?_

Je me pris la tête, un peu gênée. J'étais prête à me faire une nouvelle connaissance, mais pas de prendre une voiture avec un parfait inconnu.

_(Annabelle) Non merci. Je vais me retrouver. À plus tard._

Je déposa mon téléphone sur mon bureau, fixant le vide. Je souffla un moment, essayant de trouver la force en moi pour passer cette soirée. Je suis une fille plutôt timide. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des inconnus ou de me faire des nouveaux amis. Comment est-ce que je vais pas pouvoir passer une soirée avec quelqu'un que je ne comprenais pas? Je ferma mes yeux, me calmant.

15h00. J'avais le temps de me laver, m'habiller et de trouver le chemin pour me rendre à temps là-bas.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais devant mon écran d'ordinateur à essayer de comprendre quel bus je devais prendre pour arriver près de l'adresse donné par Kwon Jiyong. Je nota le tout sur mon cellulaire, grignota un morceau puis sorti de ma maison.

J'étais habillé simplement. La température fraîche m'empêchait de porter des vêtements léger, j'ai du opter pour un jeans et un chemise. Ma veste sur le dos, je marchais tranquillement vers mon premier arrêt de bus.

Il était déjà 19h, mais le chemin devait se faire facilement et je devais avoir amplement de temps pour me rendre jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous.

Devais.

Puisque j'avais oublier de noter un point très important.

Je ne comprends pas le coréen. Toutes les indications sont dans une langue qui m'est inconnue.

Après avoir faillit manquer mon premier arrêt, j'attendais mon prochain bus qui me déposerai à mon arrêt final. Ce bus était supposé etre arrivé depuis au minimum 15 minutes et toujours aucun signe de lui. Je pris mon cellulaire dans mes mains, impatiente.

19h50.

Est-ce que j'allais être en retard?

J'étais pas très loin de l'endroit, mais je ne savais pas comment me rendre sans le bus.

Je reçu un texto.

_(Kwon Jiyong) Hey! Je suis arrivé. Je vous attends à l'entrée, d'accord? Vous vous rappelez à quoi je ressemble?_

Je me gratta la nuque, impatiente. Je détestais être en retard. Pourquoi est-ce que ce bus n'étais pas là ?

Est-ce que je me rappelais à quoi il ressemblait? Oui. Des yeux en amandes angéliques et joueurs, un joli visage enfantin et un sourire divin…

Mes joues rougirent.

Cet homme me plaisait plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

_(Annabelle) J'attends un autobus depuis 30 minutes et il ne semble pas passer… Désolé je crois être en retard_.

Je me mordu la lèvre, me trouvant idiote. Il ne va surement pas m'attendre, après tout, je suis qui pour lui? Personne. Il a d'autre chose à faire… Il a…

_(Kwon Jiyong) Plusieurs bus ne fonctionnent pas la fin de semaine. Où êtes-vous?_

Quoi?

_(Annabelle) Je sais pas…_

Le stresse monta lentement en moi.

_(Kwon Jiyong) Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire quelle rue est près de vous? Je vais venir vous chercher._

_(Annabelle) Je ne sais pas. Je ne lis pas le coréen. Je crois que je suis près d'un centre commercial…_

_(Kwon Jiyong) Est-ce qu'il y a un parc près de vous?_

J'observa autour de moi. Il y avait effectivement un parc non loin de moi.

_(Annabelle) Oui._

_(Kwon Jiyong) Restez où vous êtes, je viens._

Je resta sur place, me trouvant idiote. J'aurais du vérifier si le bus passait la fin de semaine également. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été seule? Je ne sais même pas comment demander à un taxi comment revenir chez moi.

Mes oreilles commençaient à avoir froid, tout comme mes doigts. La soirée était beaucoup plus froide que je ne l'aurais cru.

J'attendis quelques minutes, regardant les voitures passer devant moi sans s'arrêter. Dans quelle voiture est-ce que Jiyong allait apparaître?

Jiyong semblait aisé, mais tout de même jeune. Il allait probablement avoir une voiture d'occasion. Un peu comme moi je pourrais me payer.

La tête dans les nuages je ne remarqua pas l'homme qui venait d'apparaître derrière moi, souriant.

_Annabelle, 난 당신을 발견 유. (I found you.)_

Je sursauta, ne m'attendant pas à entendre quelqu'un me parler. Je me retourna, découvrant Jiyong derrière moi, sourire enfantin.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Annabelle, 난 당신을 발견 유__. (I found you.)_

Je sursauta, ne m'attendant pas à entendre quelqu'un me parler. Je me retourna, découvrant Jiyong derrière moi, sourire enfantin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Tu n'es pas en voiture?<em>

Il m'observa un moment, ne répondant pas. Je réalisa qu'il ne parlait toujours pas français. La soirée allait être longue.

Je lui fis signe de conduire une voiture. Il ricana.

_- 여기 걸었다. (I walked.)_

Il bougea deux de ses doigts, me faisant comprendre qu'il venait de marcher.

_- Tu as marché? C'est encore plus gênant. Je ne dois pas être loin mais je ne sais pas comment me rendre.. Asshh…_

_- 레스토랑은 근처에. 저를 따라 오세요. 내가 당신에게 이야기를 기대합니다. (The restaurant is nearby. Come with me. I look forward to talk with you. )_

Est-ce que nous pouvons aller à l'endroit? Je ne sais même pas c'est où… Au fait, où est-ce qu'on va?

-_ 배고파 ? (Are you hungry?)_

Il mit ses doigts près de sa bouge, essayant de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

_- 음식. (Food) Hmm… Miam._

_- Oh ! Un restaurant?_

Nous marchons tranquillement le long d'une rue perpendiculaire à elle où j'étais. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jiyong me pointa un immeuble, abritant un restaurant au rez-de-chaussé.

L'endroit était simple et pouvait probablement être un bar en même temps. Il me pointa un siège à l'intérieur, puis s'assit devant moi.

Un serveur apparu, nous saluant. Jiyong lui parla un moment, puis le serveur disparut. Il revenu un moment plus tard, deux menus dans les mains.

Il m'offrit un menu écrit en anglais. Je souria, heureuse de comprendre.

_- So you do speak English?_

La voix de Jiyong était surprise et heureuse.

_- Yes, i do. You speak English too?_

_- A little. But a lot more than French._

Je lui souria, un peu gênée. J'allais enfin pouvoir parler avec lui.

_- So hm… What are you doing, Annabelle? Are you still at school?_

Je ria à son approche.

_- No i'm working. I'm an accountant. Boring i know._

_- No no, it's not. Every job can be interesting. If you are passionate about it._

_- Well.. I like my job, but i'm not that passionate about it._

_- Okay.. Then why are you doing it?_

_- Because I…_

Réalisant que je n'avais de réelle raison d'avoir cet emploi autre que d'amasser de l'argent, je ne sut quoi répondre. Jiyong sembla comprendre mon doute, puisqu'il reprit la parole.

-_ You know i didn't mean it in a bad way. I used to have boring jobs. But i did it because i wanted to have a better job. Something i would be passionate about. It is where i am working now._

_- Oh well, that's nice. What are you doing right now?_

Il m'observa un moment, amusé.

_- Let's say i work in entertainment._

Je l'observa, intrigué.

- _It sounds like you do dirty stuff._

Il ricana amusé.

_- What are you doing in the entertainment?_

Le serveur choisi ce moment pour réapparaître et nous demander nos repas. Jiyong remarqua que je ne savais pas quoi choisir, il commenda pour moi. Je l'en remercia.

- _I'm sure you'll like it. It's not a fancy place. But i like it here. When I was… Hm. Well before, i enjoyed being here._

_- … Before?_

_- Before my new job. Anyway. There is not a lot of people around here. Plus, we can order drinks and have fun. I am friend with the manager here._

Quelques secondes plus tard, le serveur revenu avec deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool. Il en versa deux portions et redisparu.

Jiyong prit l'un des verres et m'offrit le second.

Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée? Probablement pas.

_- Drink with me, i'm friendly. You'll see._

_- Well. Actually. It's why i'm afraid to drink with you._

_- You are afraid of me?_

Il déposa son verre devant lui, semblant inquiet.

- _Not… that much but… Well you know. You talked to me in a park. I don't know you at all.. Yet you ask me out in a bar and you would like to drink with me. I don't know much about you._

Son sourire réapparut. Il reprit son verre, puis me repoussa le mien.

_- I'm Kwon Jiyong. I'm a weird, goofy and chidlish person that work in entertainment. I enjoy eating and drinking a lot with friends. I'm easy going and don't mind meeting new people. I've been told i'm forward toward people. I guess it's right. I wanted to speak with you at the park because you seems nice and bored. You are new around here, am i right?_

_- Hm… Yeah._

_- I knew it. Drink with me. We'll become friends._

Plus rapidement que je ne le cru, j'avais quelques verres dans le corps. Mon repas avait été délicieux.

-_ Annabelle-ssi, how old are you ?_

_- Well i was born in 1989. I'm not sure how old i am here, but i'm 26._

_- Oh really? You are younger than me then. I thought maybe you were older. I was born in 1988…. What made you move in South Korea? Did you knew anything at all before moving here?_

_- No.. Nothing at all. I was offer my job and i just said yes. I wanted to do new things. Meet new people i guess._

_- Then i guess it is what you are doing right now._

_- Hm._

L'alcool commençait à me monter un peu au cerveau et j'étais un peu plus à l'aise avec Jiyong.

_- I shouldn't be drinking like that._

_- Why not?_

_- Because…. I don't know you… I'm a girl and you are…_

_- Yes? What am i?_

_- You're a man… I shouldn't._

_- Why not? Is there a law somewhere that we can meet new people and drink together?_

_- It's not safe it's all._

Il ricana un moment, puis se gratta la nuque.

_- I guess you really don't know me. I'm a nice guy. I wouldn't do anything to you. If you would like i can call some of my friends. Girls and boys. That way you could feel safer._

_- No it's okay. I don't mind being with you alone. I was just thinking out loud._

Il m'observa un moment sans parler, amusé. Après un silence, je repris parole.

_- So hm… Tell me about you. Family, work, where you are from._

_- I was born in Seoul with my sister by my mother and father. My family is everything to me. I work in entertainment since… i can't remember when._

_- What do you mean by that?_

_- By what?_

_- "Entertainment"._

_- Oh... Hm.. Nothing interesting._

Après quelques verres supplémentaire, l'homme devant moi me souriait toujours, amusé. Nous discutions pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Jiyong demande l'addition.

_- Wanna go somewhere else?_

_- Where do you want to go?_

_- I don't know… just walk outdoor_

_- That would be nice._

Après avoir payé nos factures, nous marchions dehors tranquillement. La température était toujours aussi froide, mais je décida de ne rien dire. Être en compagnie de Jiyong en vesait son pesant d'or.

- _You know… I told you earlier i like to speak with people and be forward._

J'observa Jiyong, attendant la suite de sa discussion.

- _It's not really true. I'm usually kinda shy. Most people would not believe me. But it takes all i have to speak with a foreigner, like i did with you._

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant trop comment répondre à son aveux.

- _Ash… I'm so drunk… I shouldn't have drink like that._

Il se prit le visage, mollement.

Sentant que Jiyong était devenir pratiquement hors de contrôle, je le dirigea vers un parc tout près. En remarquant où il était rendu, il émit un petit ricanement et commença à couvrir vers les jeux pour enfant.

- _Yah ! Jiyong! Don't run like that!_

Jiyong était maintenant monté sur l'échelle pour descendre la glissoire. Le temps que je me rend jusqu'à lui, il avait remontré en haut puis s'assit dans la glissoire, se retenant de ses deux pieds.

_- Annabelle, come here._

Je monta l'échelle tranquillement, puis m'installa malgré moi sur l'espace entre la glissoire et les marches. J'observa les étoiles, me préocuppant de Jiyong malgré moi.

- _Why did you drink that much Jiyong? Ash.. such a mess._

_- It just feels to good, you know. To be able to do things like that. Being with you. Speaking honestly._

J'observa Jiyong, qui avait les yeux fermés.

En autant qu'il ne tombait pas endormi.

- _You know… I would give everything to have your life sometimes._

Je l'observa, intriguée. Presque offusquée.

_- You know i don't do anything special, right? My life is boring._

_- Please never change, Annabelle._

_- I won't._

Je me gratta la nuque, me demandant ce que je faisais ici en pleine nuit, avec un inconnu pratiquement saoul.

_- People always tell me what to do and how to do it. It's just a character. I'm not like that. People don't get it…_

_- …._

_- When i was younger, it was easier… But now.. I'm so confused…_

J'écoutais Jiyong parler sans lui répondre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ?

Il m'observa un moment, pis reparla.

_- You. You are such a cutie._


	3. Chapitre 3

Il m'observa un moment, pis reparla.

_- You. You are such a cutie_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Mes joues rougirent, ne m'attendant pas a une telle remarque.<p>

Je regarda Jiyong, qui venait de fermer ses yeux et ne semblait plus bouger.

- _Jiyong?_

Aucune réponse.

_- Yah! Don't fall asleep. I don't know where I am._

_- Hm… ?_

_- Jiyong…_

_- Hm… Just stay here with me Anna...Araso?_

_- No i can't.. it's cold…_

Jiyong ouvrit ses yeux. Regarda autour de lui, semblant un peu perdu.

-_ You are right… We should go home._

Il se releva peniblement, puis descendit de la glissoire. Je fis de même, silencieusement.

En marchant vers la station de bus, Jiyong me posa quelques questions suppplémentaires.

_- How do you find it here?_

_- It's Okay i guess._

_- Have you got any friends since you are here?_

_- Not that i think of…_

_- Well, now you have me. And i have few friends you may like._

_- Hm…_

_- Where do you live?_

Je lui donna l'adresse exacte, sans lui donner mon numéro d'appartement. Il le nota sur un bout de papier, puis le replaça dans sa poche.

_- Would you mind if i come visit you one day?_

_- Erm… Only if you tell me before._

_- It's okay, i understand._

Arrivé à la station il m'expliqua quel bus prendre et l'attendis avec moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, je salua Jiyong et le remercia pour la soirée. J'avais passé une très belle veillée.

Je m'assis confortablement dans le bus. Le trajet devait être d'une dizaine de minute au maximum. J'observa mon cellulaire, il était déjà près de deux heures du matin.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, je fus surprise de recevoir un texto de Jiyong.

(_Kwon Jiyong) Are you there yet? You should be…_

Je ricana au texto. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi?

(_Annabelle) I am home. Thanks for worrying for me :)_

L'alcool était toujours présent dans mon corps, mais était moins intense. J'en profita pour aller prendre une douche, puisque demain matin j'allais avoir la tête ailleurs en me levant.

J'observa mon cellulaire, quelques textos en plus. Je souris sans trop le vouloir.

_(Kwon Jiyong) It's just so late and you are not in the best neighborhood…_

_(Kwon Jiyong) Anyway. I hope i didn't say anything stupid tonight..._

_(Kwon Jiyong) It's been too long since i met a girl…_

Mes joues se tintèrent. Est-ce que Jiyong pensait que c'était une date?

_(Kwon Jiyong) I'm really sorry i felt asleep when you were cold.. I should have offer you my coat. It's just that i'm aways sleepy when i drink too much._

_(Kwon Jiyong) Anyway… did you enjoyed your night? Am i speaking too much?_

_(Kwon Jiyong) Annabelle ?_

Je ricana au dernier texto de Jiyong. Je m'empressa de lui répondre, espérant qu'il ne dormait pas.

(_Annabelle) I'm here, i was in the shower. I did enjoyed my night with you. Thanks for everything._

Je me surpris à en écrire un deuxième.

(_Annabelle) We should do it more often._

Je me mordis la lèvre un moment, inquiète de sa réponse.

Je m'installa dans mon lit avec mon cellulaire à mes côtés. Après quelques minutes, mon cellulaire sonna. J'observa la personne qui m'appelait. Jiyong.

Je souria silencieusement tout en répondant.

_- Hi Jiyong._

_- Hi Annabelle._

_- .._

_- Erm.. I just wanted to let you know that i would be happy to see you again._

Je ricana un moment.

-_ You could have say it in a SMS you know…_

_- I know.. I prefer speaking than writing. As it is easier for me.. Anyway… When is the next time i could see you?_

_- Hm… I don't know my schedule yet. But usually i'm only free on week-end._

_- Oh… I see._

J'attendais une autre réponse de Jiyong mais il ne disait plus rien. Je me mordis la lèvre, impatiente. J'aurais apprécié le revoir plus tôt, mais à moins de le revoir demain, ce serait la semaine prochaine…

À mon étonnement, mon cœur se compressa un moment.

- _Are you.. busy tomorrow?_

_- Hm… I'm busy in the evening. I could be free for few hours in the afternoon._

Je me sentis plus légère, plus confortable. Un léger sourire apparu sur mon visage.

_- What would you like to do tomorrow Annabelle?_

_- I don't know… eat together? Do you know a place where we can go?_

_- Hm…. Yeah… I'll send you the address tomorrow. Just don't get lost okay? Because i don't have much time for you and i would like if we can be together as long as possible._

Mes joues commençaient a chauffer.

-_ I'll try my best Jiyong._

_- Oh erm… Annabelle. Please call me Oppa._

_- Oppa?_

_- Yeah… We are close enough, no?_

_- I guess._

_- I should sleep now Annabelle. Have a great night. Sleep well. See you tomorrow._

_- You too oppa, sleep well._

Je referma mon cellulaire et me coucha. J'eu de la difficulté à m'endormir. Milles émotions en moi.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla mollement, un léger mal de crâne. Je pris des médicaments, puis me recoucha pour me faire oublier le tout.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveilla de nouveau, mon cellulaire vibrant à mes côtés.

_- Hm?..._

Je me gratta la nuque, observant mon téléphone.

Jiyong.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelait si tôt aujourd'hui? Ash..

_- Yes, good morning Ji-... Oppa._

_- Annabelle?_

Je l'entendis ricaner.

-_ Hm?_

_- Do you know what hour it is?_

_- Don't you have a watch?_

Il ricana de plus belle.

_- Are you dressed?_

_- No.. You just woke me up._

- _Please get dress, araso? I'm waiting for you downstairs. I know you told me not to come at your home but… I knew you wouldn't be awake otherwise._

La réalité me rattrapa rapidement. Quelle heure était-il?

J'observa mon cellulaire.

11h45.

Quoi?

Déjà?

Je m'élança hors du lit, tombant par terre sous la rapidité de mes mouvements. Je repris mon cellulaire, consciente que Jiyong était toujours sur la ligne.

- _Just- Just give me 5 minutes okay?_

_- Yes, don't worry. I'll wait for you. I'm inside. Just come when you'll be ready._

Rapidement je m'habilla, m'arrangea, me brossa des dents et les cheveux. Je m'observa dans mon miroir, me trouvant stupide d'avoir dormi si longtemps.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi que 2 ou 3 heures au plus. Ma tête ne me faisait plus mal du moins.

Je pris mon sac à main et descendit au pas de course à l'entrée. Je remarqua Jiyong , habillé simplement, un chapeau sur la tête et des lunettes de fumée.

- _Finally, the princess is awake._

Je m'excusa profondément à Jiyong, ne sachant comment me faire pardonner.

- _Don't worry. I knew you would be late. It's why i came to you today. Are you hungry?_

_- Yes._

_- Good. Because i could eat an elephant. Let's go._

Jiyong me prit la main, m'entraînant vers la rue. Je le suivi un peu gênée. Est-ce qu'il avait prit le transport en commun pour me rejoindre? Est-ce que le resto ou nous allons était loin?

Jiyong me traîna jusqu'à une voiture à quelques pas de ma maison. Je l'observa un moment, sans savoir quoi dire.

Il ouvrit la porte, me pointa l'intérieur.

-_ Are you coming? Remember, we don't have much time._

Je sortis de ma bulle un moment pour entrer dans la Lamborghini rouge flamboyante de Jiyong.

_- Erh… Is it yours?_

Il me regarda, fier.

Yes. It's my baby.

Je ricana à son affirmation. Les hommes et leurs voitures.

Malgré sa voiture sport,Jiyong conduit tranquillement, me laissant admirer le paysage.. Aa température était plus chaude aujourd'hui et un soleil resplendissait dehors.

Je souria malgré moi.

- _Why are you smiling?_

_- Hm?_

_- I saw you. You were smiling. Is it because of me?_

L'attitude de Jiyong semblait avoir changé depuis hier. Il semblait plus ouvert et fonceur. Le tout ne me déplaisait pas, par contre je n'étais pas certaine qui il était réellement.

_- Aren't you supposed to be shy?_

Jiyong me regarda un moment, puis refixa la route.

_- I'm still shy. Have i say something i shouldn't have? Is it because of the car?_

_- No… Well i don't know. You don't seem to be the same person you were yesterday._

_- I guess it's because i was drunk… When i drink i have no limit. Some people say the real me is when i drink. I don't know. It's not like i'm the Hulk neither. I'm the same person. It's just that without alcohol i… Let's just say i'm not as personal with friends. It's different with my family and hm…girlfriend.. Because they know me too well.. But yeah.._

_Je soupir_a, un peu deçue. Est-ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il avait une copine? Je n'osa pas lui demander.

- _Just keep in mind i'm the same Jiyong as yesterday, araso?_

_- Yes…_

_- And the same as tomorrow._

Je fixa la route, ne sachant quoi répondre. Évidemment que je ne connaissais pas Jiyong personnellement. Je lui avais à peine parlé quelques heures depuis notre rencontre.

Est-ce que je pouvais me fier à une représentation de lui d'hier? Probablement pas.

Pourtant, cet homme était beaucoup plus attrayant que le Jiyong présent à mes côtés en ce moment.

_- Here. I hope you'll like the food._

Jiyong se stationna, puis je sorti de la voiture.

Le restaurant était petit, semblait sympathique.

Jiyong entra le premier puis choisi deux places. Après un moment, une jeune femme s'approcha de nous, un seul menu en main.

Elle observa Jiyong un moment amusé, puis me tendit le menu.

-_안녕하세요. 우리의 레스토랑에 오신 것을 환영합니다. (Hello, Welcome to our family's restaurant.)_

Jiyong lui fit signe d'arrêter, très gêné.

-_ 누나- 중지합니다.그녀는 당신을 이해하지 않습니다.영어. (Noona, Stop. She does not understand Korean. English)_

La jeune dame sembla comprendre quelque chose.

-_ Ah! I see. Welcome to our -_

Jiyong l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

-_ 그녀는 내가 누구인지 모른다. (She does not know who I am.)_

_- 그래서? (So what?) 그것은 당신의 회사의 레스토랑이 아니다. 그것은 당신의 어머니의 레스토랑입니다. Ji-ah, 부끄러워 그만. (It is not your company's restaurants. It is the restaurant of your mother. Ji-ah, stop being ashamed)_

J'observa la discussion sans trop comprendre. La serveuse semblait connaître Jiyong.

Il soupira, puis se gratta la nuque.

La serveuse reprit la parole.

_- As i was saying. Welcome to our family's restaurant. My name is Kwon Dami. And as i've been told you don't know, this is my stupid brother._

_- Yah…_

_- This won't change anything Ji-ah._

Jiyong se cacha le visage, visiblement gêné.

_- Here is the menu. Everything is delicious and cooked by our mother. Please take your time and tell me when you are ready to order your food. As for Ji-ah, i'll choose for him since he's such a brat._

La serveuse disparue en me souriant. J'observa Jiyong qui ne disait rien.

_- So, it's your family's restaurant?_

_- Hm… I guess i shouldn't have come here with you. My noona like to piss me off sometimes._

_- It's okay, it's funny. What should i take?_

_- Ehm… As Dami was saying, everything is delicious. Was are you craving for?_

_- Hm… Pork?_

_- Spicy or not?_

_- Hm… a little bit._

Jiyong se retourna vers l'endroit ou la serveuse avait disparu.

- _Yah Noona!_

_- Ne Ji-ah?_

_- She would like to eat spicy pork, ne?_

_- Ne. One second._

Une chance que le restaurant était vide à cette heure, sinon j'aurais été gênée de l'attitude de l'homme devant moi.

-_ Oh!_

Il se releva, s'excusa et se dirigea vers la cuisine à son tour. Après un moment il revenu avec une bouteille verte et deux verres.

_- That way i'll be less nervous._

_- Jiyong i'm not sure it's a good idea…_

_- Hm… Drink with me, ne?_

Je ne pus refuser, mais pris le verre de reculons.

Je bus mon verre tranquillement tandis qu'il but la sienne d'un coup sec. Il en reprit un autre… et un autre… et un autre.

À son 5ème verre, je pris la main de Jiyong.

-_ Stop it… It's not good for you. Why are you drinking this much?_

_- Hm… It's okay… i'm not that drunk anyway…_

_- Aren't you supposed to work later?_

_- Hm…_

Son visage tournait lentement au rouge et ses yeux devenaient un peu plus somnolant.

_- Yah don't fall asleep again._

_- I won't i won't…_

La serveuse apparu avec deux assiettes, elle déposa une assiette de porc aux légumes devant moi et des kimbaps pour Jiyong. En observant l'état de son frère, et lui frappa durement la tête.

- _Yah! Ji-ah! Why are you doing this again?_

_- Aish…_

_- Do you really need to drink that much?_

Elle m'observa, désolé.

_- I'm sorry for my brother, miss. Jiyong-ah is not is in best shape those days. I'm surprise he's with you actually. But I guess he trust you a lot if you are here with him today. Are you coming with us later?_

Je l'observa ne sachant trop quoi dire. Je releva les soucils.

_- Oh.. Sorry. Please enjoy your food._

Jiyong fixait son repas mollement.

-_ Jiyong.._

_- Oppa… I told you to call me oppa._

_- Oppa… Why are you like this today? What's wrong? I thought you were working later today?_

-_ Hm… I'm not working… I… I lied to you._

Je l'observa, toujours sans compréhension.


	4. Chapitre 4

-_ Hm… I'm not working… I… I lied to you._

Je l'observa, toujours sans compréhension.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- There is a lot of problems in my life right now Anna… I should have met you in a better time. I'm sorry if i'm such a mess.<em>

Jiyong fixa son assiette de nouveau, prenant une bouchée de son repas. Je fis de même slencieusement.

La nourriture était délicieuse. Impeccable. La mère de Jiyong faisait de la très bonne nourriture… Pourquoi est-ce que ce restaurant était vide? Il devrait être pleins à craquer…

_- Oppa.. The food is really good. Why is there no other customers?_

_- Oh.. That.. Hm… Because we are closed today. Today is hm..._

Je l'observa, sans comprendre.

Jiyong cessa de manger sa nourriture. Fixant le vide un moment. Il se releva, ne m'observant pas, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine en disant un " _Sorry_".

Je resta assise à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Est-ce que je devais partir? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait de la sorte?

Après près d'une dizaine de minute, je décida de me relever et quitter les lieux. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus intéressé à me parler après tout? Je devais comprends quand partir…

Le manteau sur le dos, je déposa de l'argent sur la table et me dirigea lentement vers la sortie. La main sur la porte, je senti une main sur mon épaule.

Je me retourna, surprise.

La personne qui était devant moi n'était pas celle que je croyais.

La soeur de Jiyong était devant moi, me retenant.

-_ Miss.. Hm… Annabelle is it right?_

J'acquiesça.

- _Please stay a little bit longer, araso? I'll… I'll explain to you okay? Jiyong is backstore… He can't speak with you right shouldn't have come here with you today, actually but he did. I guess he have his reason._

Je me redirigea vers la ma place, enlevant mon manteau. Kwon Dami s'assit devant moi, respirant calmement.

- _Since when do you know Jiyong?_

_- Hm… Not long ago. I've met him few weeks ago, but we did something together yesterday._

_- I see. Well. There is no good way to tell you this. Today is the first anniversary of our dad's death. This afternoon, we are going to the ceremony._

Mon coeur se resserra.

- _This is why Jiyong is acting strangely. This is why he drink so much those days. He's having hard time being himself. He usually good hiding his emotions. But he can't hide them from us. I know my little brother doesn't feel well._

Je la regarda silencieusement comprennant malgré moi.

- _Sh-Should i go home? I mean… If he went backstore he…_

_- Don't worry, Annabelle. He will come back. He just needed time for himself. Actually, he told me a little about you. And i understand why you are here today with him. You are really charming and understanding. Other girls weren't that great with him.. I'm glad he found you - or that you found him. Whatever._

Je souria un peu gênée.

-_ Hm… Jiyong is not my boyfriend. Please don't misunderstand._

_- Oh? Really? I thought since… oh… I think i misunderstood then. Are you interest in him, in any way?_

_- Erh… Friendship mostly. I don't know him for long so…_

Dami me souria.

_- You can tell me, I won't tell him. It will be our secret, ne? Plus, i could help you if you want. Believe me, if you are here today with me, it's because you are special for him. Jiyong haven't-_

Elle cessa de parler, remarqua Jiyong qui apparaissait derrière le comptoire.

Il s'approcha de nous, s'excusa et s'assit sur un banc près de sa soeur, face à moi.

-_ Sorry Anna.._

_- Hm… It's okay. Don't worry. I understand how you are feeling._

Jiyong releva ses yeux vers sa soeur, semblant frustré.

-_ Yah, don't be like that brat. I had to explain your situation to her because she was about to go away._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, me fixant un moment.

_- W-What did you tell her?_

_- About dad. Babo. Stop with would you? Not every girl are -_

_- Shut up._

Jiyong appuya sa main sur la bouche de sa soeur.

Ces commentaires une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait de la sorte? Il agissait comme s'il avait le plus gros secret de l'humanité.

- _당신은 이상해. 나는 당신을 이해하지 않습니다. 그녀는 당신을 알지도하지 않습니다. 그녀는 여기에 탄생하지 않았다. 바보. (You are weird. I do not understand you. She does not even know you. She was not born here. Stupid.)_

_- 자신의 사업을 마음. (Mind your own business.)_

_- 당신은 그녀를 잃게됩니다.당신의 눈을 엽니 다 ! (You will lose her. Open your eyes!)_

_- Noona… Please..._

Les frères et soeurs se chamaillaient devant moi, qui ne savait quoi faire.

_- Er… Should i… go ? or …_

Les deux me regardèrent au même moment, surpris.

Je remarqua les yeux de Jiyong. Rouge. humide. Il devait avoir été derrière pleurer. Mon coeur se resserra une nouvelle fois.

-_ I… I'm sorry Anna._

Jiyong se mordit la lèvre un moment. Semblant chercher ses mots.

- _My sister is troublesome, ne?_

Dami se releva, furieuse. Elle frappa son frère avant de disparaître non sans lui dire un dernier message que je ne comprenais toujours pas.

_- 나중에 울지 마세. 난 당신을 경고한다.왜 당신이 누구 인의 수줍음? (Don't come cry later. I warn you, Why are you shy of being yourself?)_

J'observa la table silencieusement.

_- What… What were you talking about? She seems pissed… Is it because i'm here?_

_- No ! No.. Hell no._

Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

-_ She… don't like how i deal with you._

_- Hm?..._

_- I'll tell you about it later, araso?_

_- I guess._

Encore un secret de polichinelle. Je soupira malgré moi.

-_ Don't… be mad, please?_

_- No it's okay Jiyong, it's just… Why are you acting like you have the biggest secret in the universe, and you don't want to tell me ? Just.. don't talk about it at all if you don't trust me._

Jiyong m'observa un moment, sans rien dire. Je semblais avoir touché une corde sensible.

- _I'm sorry you get to feel that way because of me._

Il se prit la tête un moment.

_- Anyway… Now you know why i'm such a mess today… My sister told you about my dad, right?_

_- Yes._

_- Hm… Well…_

Il se racla la gorge.

_- I'm supposed to go there in few hours. But in the meantime, would you like to come buy flowers with me?_

_- Y-yes of course. I'll be glad to help you if you need me._

Je passa l'après-midi avec Jiyong, magasinant des fleurs avec lui dans une boutique. Il voulait être certain d'avoir les bonnes fleurs - les bons produits. Le tout sembla couter très cher, mais je ne dis aucun mot. Après avoir vu la voiture de Jiyong, cela ne m'étonnais pas du tout.

Vers 17h00, il vint me reporter à ma maison. Je ne suis demanda pas de venir avec lui à la cérémonie. Je comprenais que le tout devait être diffcile pour lui.

_- You can call me if you need to speak, oppa._

Il m'observa, me remerciant. Il me prit l'une de mes mains dans les siennes.

_- Thanks for being there Anna._

Je lui souria. Il reparti en voiture.

Le reste de la journée fut longue et morose. J'en profita pour faire mes emplettes, mon ménage. Je mis la radio pour passer le temps.

Je ne comprenais pas les paroles des chansons. Ni même ce que les annonceurs disaient. Par contre je savais reconnaître des hits. L'une de mes préférés était Fantastic Baby. J'adorais faire le ménage avec cette chanson. J'étais chanceuse puisque la chanson devait jouer une fois aux 30 minutes… Ça devait être un giga hit en corée.

Jiyong m'écrit un texto vers 23h00.

_(Kwon Jiyong) Thanks for everything Anna. Sorry if i'm acting strange. I'll tell you everything one day. Please forgive me._

Il devait avoir eu une soirée mouvementé et difficile. Pauvre Jiyong.

(_Annabelle) As long as you are being yourself with me. I don't care what secret you have._

Ce que j'aimerais être avec lui présentement. Le rassurer.

_(Kwon Jiyong) Could you be more perfect?_

Je me mordis la lèvre. Est-ce qu'il…. Est-ce que… Non. Surement pas. Jiyong n'a pas la tête à ça.

(_Annabelle) I'm not perfect. I have a lot of flaws you know._

_(Kwon Jiyong) I'm sure even your flaws are beautiful._

Mes joues rougirent.

_(Annabelle) Jiyong…_

_(Kwon Jiyong) Oppa. When will you learn?_

_(Annabelle) Oppa… the week will be long before i get to see you._

Je retenu mon souffle. Consciente que je venais d'en dire plus que je ne le souhaitais.

Même si je me le cachais, à moi et aux gens autour de moi. Jiyong m'intéressait. Ses yeux rêveurs, son sourire enfantin et charmeur. Sa véracité. Même ses secrets stupides…

_(Kwon Jiyong) I won't be available before the week-end after._

Mon coeur se serra. Je n'ai pas eu la réponse que j'espérais.

J'avais probablement mal lu à travers les lignes. Jiyong n'étais probablement pas intéressé… Ash…

(_Annabelle) Okay, i understand, you are busy. Let's see eachother one day, okay?_

Très rapidement, je reçu une réponse.

_(Kwon Jiyong) I mean.._

_(Kwon Jiyong) I would love to see you before. But i work… Out of town from friday to next thursday._

_- Oh…_

Sa réponse me réchauffa.

(_Annabelle) We can send messages, right? We will be able to know eachother more that way._

_(Kwon Jiyong) I guess.._

_(Annabelle) Where are you going - out of town? Near Seoul?_

_(Kwon Jiyong) I'm going to be in Tokyo - Japan._

_(Annabelle) Oh! That's nice. You are lucky._

_(Kwon Jiyong) I'll bring you a gift. Ne? Would you like it?_

_(Annabelle) I guess. I'm sure you'll forget about me when you'll be there. And i undersand you! Tokyo is beautiful._

Je me mis en pyjama, puis m'installa dans mon lit. Il était l'heure de se coucher si je voulais recommencer à travailler demain.

(_Annabelle) I need to sleep for now. Let's talk another time okay? Send me messages and i'll reply when i can._

Après un moment, je reçu mon dernier texto de la soirée avant de dormir.

(_Kwon Jiyong) I won't forget about you. Have a nice night Annabelle._

_(Annabelle) You too Oppa. Please be happy and drink less, okay? :)_

* * *

><p>La semaine passa tranquillement. Je reçu quelques messages de Jiyong, mais rien de particulier.<p>

Le samedi soir, ennuyée à rien faire, j'ouvris ma télévision à zapper. Rien n'était intéressant, tout semblait ennuyeux. Comme toujours.

Je soupira.

J'écouta les nouvelles internationales qui était - heureusement - en anglais.

On y parlait de politique, de conflits. Puis vint un segment sur un groupe qui allait bientôt faire une tournée à travers le Japon et la Chine.

- _Ash… J'aimerais pouvoir voyager comme eux…_

Je me mis à penser à Jiyong malgré moi, qui était présentement au Japon.

(_Annabelle) Are you busy ? Please let me know when you are free. I woud like to speak with you._

Je déposa mon téléphone à mes côtés ne m'attendant pas à recevoir de message rapidement.

Je mis un film essayant d'oublier mon ennuie. Le problème, c'est qu'avant Jiyong, je trouvais le temps long oui. Mais je n'avais pas vécu des moments amusants. Maintenant je m'ennuyais de sa compagnie. Je m'ennuyais des moments spéciaux avec lui.

J'avais passé que très peu de temps avec lui, par contre il avait réussi à me charmer.

Une seule chose me tiraillait toujours l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il avait une copine, oui ou non?

Quelques heures plus tard, mon cellulaire vibra.

_(Kwon Jiyong) Annabelle! How are you ? :))_

Il était déja près de minuit trente. J'aurais cru qu'il était en train de dormir. Est-ce que son emploi était de soir? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé.

(_Annabelle) I'm fine, thanks. How are you? Are you done working for today?_

_(Kwon Jiyong) Yes! And we will go celebrate in the bars near of here. I wish you were here you know..._

_(Annabelle) Don't get drunk for bad reasons, okay? ^^_

(_Kwon Jiyong) I'll get drunk to forget you are not here. lol. I'm joking. Anyway i'm with the boys here so i won't be stupid. My hyung will make sense of me._

Son Hyung? de qui parlait-il? Je me rendais compte malgré moi que sa vie personnelle était un vrai mystère pour moi.

_(Annabelle) Well that's a relief! Will i get to meet your hyung one day?_

_(Kwon Jiyong) Maybe. I don't know if that's a good idea._

_(Annabelle) Don't worry i understand, you have your private life too._

_(Kwon Jiyong) You met my family. My hyung is my family too. Just not by blood. He's one of the guys I'm working with._

Travail… Jiyong ne m'avait toujours pas dit quel était son travail. Le tout ne me dérangeait pas réellement. Seulement m'agaçait.

(_Annabelle) :) Anyway… I've watched the news tonight. I saw there is a korean band where you are today and tomorrow. Will you go see them?_

Je ne reçu aucun texto de Jiyong pendant de longues minutes. Je finis par déposer mon cellulaire à mes côtés, je disant qu'il m'avais probablement oublié.

Je reçu une réponse une éternité plus tard.

_(Kwon Jiyong)... Which band?_


	5. Chapitre 5

_(Kwon Jiyong)... Which band?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

J'essaya de me rappeller un moment.

(Annabelle)_ I don't remember.. Maybe i should look it up online and tell you._

(Kwon Jiyong) _No.. no need. I… don't have time to see them anyway. I'm busy at night at the same time probably._

(Annabelle) _Okay… It was just a suggestion. It's the same band that have a song that is always on the radio. I guess it's pretty popular._

(Kwon Jiyong) _Maybe… I need to go for now, my friends are waiting for. Please don't waste your time looking at this for me, araso? I'll bring you to a good band show one day. Would you like it?_

Je me mordis les lèvres un moment.

Je pourrais jurer que Jiyong flirt avec moi. Mais pourtant.. Je ne crois pas être son style. Un homme comme lui…

(Annabelle) _I would like it. Just don't bring me there out of pity ;)_

(Kwon Jiyong) _Aren't you going out tonight? It's saturday. Go have fun Anna :) If you want i can ask my friends to go out with you._

Je me gratta la nuque. Je m'appretais a me coucher… Je n'étais pas forte à l'idée de sortir ce soir.

(Annabelle)_ No thanks. I'll keep it simple for tonight. I thought i could sleep early. Anyway. Have fun with your friends! Bye bye!_

(Kwon Jiyong) _Thanks! Sleep well then!_

* * *

><p>Je dormis jusqu'à très tard dimanche matin. Après m'avoir levé et déjeuner, j'observa mon cellulaire. Une multitude de texto de Jiyong. Je souris.<p>

(Kwon Jiyong) _Yah… I know you sleep right now. But i wish you were here. Or that i was with you. Anyway…_

(Kwon Jiyong) _I drank too much… as always. My hyung didn't stop me… Eh!_

(Kwon Jiyong) _If you were here with me, those girls would stop arrasting me… Gosh.. I just pretend i speak with you so they think i'm busy…_

(Kwon Jiyong) _… I hope you didn't look up this band online. I'm sure you wouldn't like it anyway._

(Kwon Jiyong) _You didn't look it up right? Is that why you are not answering?_

(Kwon Jiyong) _Oh right… you are sleeping…._

(Kwon Jiyong) _Is it weird to say i miss you? Even if we don't know each other for a long time?_

Les textos s'arrêtaient là. Jiyong était mignon. Absolument trop mignon.

Je lui répondu amusé.

(Annabelle) _I feel the same. I also miss you Jiyong... Have a great day!_

Je ferma les yeux, me trouvant chanceuse d'avoir l'attention de cet homme.

La semaine recommença, je retourna travailler.

Les jours passèrent et nous étions finalement vendredi. Jiyong devait être libre ce soir. Je pourrais enfin le voir.

Ma journée de travaille terminé, il me téléphona.

-_ Annabelle! I can't wait to see you._

_- Me too… i'm a little bit shy of meeting you after all this time._

_- Hm… I understand. Anyway… Would you like to come eat with my at my home?_

Je me mordis la lèvre me demandant si le tout était une bonne idée. Peut-être? Jiyong était un homme sage. Il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Non?

- _Hm… Yeah why not? Where are you living?_

_- I'm in Seocho District. I'll text your the address. Okay? You can come right now if you want.. I'll start the food and eveyrthing._

_- Okay. Thanks for inviting me. I'll try to not get lost._

Jiyong ria à ma réplique.

- _I'm sure you'll be alright. I trust you. Anyway. I can't wait to see you._

Je pris une douche rapide, me prépara pour visiter Jiyong. Je mis des vêtements simples et confortable; un jean et un chandail.

Le chemin vers son appartement était facile et je m'y rendu en une vingtaine de minutes. Le quartier était riche, d'immenses immeubles s'érigeaient autour de moi.

Bien évidemment que je m'attendais à ce que l'immeuble où il résidait soit de bonne fortune. Son automobile m'avait ouvert les yeux sur son portefeuille.

Je trouva la bonne adresse. Un building d'une trentaine d'étage. J'essaya d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Je remarqua que je devais sonner pour entrer. Ce que je fis, un peu gênée.

-_ Annyeonghaseyo ?_

Une voix masculine une peu différente de celle de Jiyong me répondit. Je me mordis la lèvre un moment.

- _Ji.. Jiyong? Is it you? It's Annabelle._

_- Oh! Annabelle!_

La voix de l'interlocuteur changea, revenant sa voix charmante.

-_ Come up, i'm waiting for you._

La porte se déverrouilla, je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage.

Je trouva la bonne porte, prit mon courage entre mes deux mains et cogna.

Il prit quelques temps avant de répondre. Puis son visage apparu derrière la porte souriant. Il portait une chemise blanche avantageuse et des pantalons noires.

Ses cheveux étaient montés en un petit mohawk mignon. Ses yeux rêveurs brillaient.

- _Hi ! It was not too hard to find, right_?

Je lui souria, heureuse de le revoir après deux semaines.

- _No.. It was kinda easy. You sounded weird on the microphone when i was downstairs._

Il me laissa entrer chez lui. Tout son appartement transpirait le chic et le bon goût. Que ce soit le divan en cuir, à la table en bois sculpté jusqu'au décoration fashion sur les murs.

- _Oh yeah.. That's the best way to make sure nobody bothers me._

Je l'observa sans rien dire. J'avais appris que certaines de ses répliques n'auraient aucune explication.

Jiyong disparus un moment en s'excusant, retournant devant sa cuisinière.

- _It smells good, Ji-ah._

_- Oppa! and thanks! I hope it's edible. My mom's the best cook in the family._

Après un moment, je décidai de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. La table était déja monté, la nourriture presque dans nos assiettes.

- _Please sit, i'll serve you. I hope you like spicy ramen._

Je souris silencieusement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aurais imaginé que Jiyong aurait fait une recette complexe. Quelque chose d'aussi stylisé que ses vêtements et son appartement.

- _Is there something wrong?_

Jiyong remarqua mon sourire en déposa le bol devant moi.

_- No, i just thought it would be something else._

_- Er… I told you i'm not a good cook. I'm sorry._

_- Don't worry. That makes you more human. It's perfect for me._

_- More… human?_

Remarquant ce que je venais de dire à voix haute, mes joues rougies.

- … _Well… The way you act, you car and your home…_

_- Yes?_

_- It's not really… like… every body else, you know?_

Jiyong m'observa un moment, semblant essayer de comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

- _Does that bothers you?_

_- …_

_- That i live in a luxury apartment and have costy car?_

_- Not really. I'm just surprised. I'm not used to it. I mean… I didn't thought you were ike that at first._

_- Hm…._

Il s'assit devant moi, déposant son propre bol de ramen.

- _Please eat, it will become cold._

Il prit ses baguettes, commençant à manger. Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant si je venais de l'offusquer.

-_ Did… i say something i should'nt have?_

_- No. I sometimes forget you are not from here. I guess there is a lot to teach you and tell you._

_- Then please do._

_- Er… Maybe later._

Je soupira.

Je mangea les ramens rapidement. La nourriture était délicieuse même si très épicé. Malgré ses paroles, il était clair qu'il portait les gênes de sa mère.

Après avoir souper silencieusement, Jiyong me proposa de sortir avec l'un de ses copains - Choi Seung Hyun. J'accepta malgré moi, même si j'aurais préféré resté seule avec lui.

- _Don't worry, he is nice too. He is the hyung i told you about._

Je soupira. Après avoir lui avoir pendant deux semaines seulement par texto, j'aurai aimé passé une soirée seule avec lui. Éclaircir certaines choses.

Jiyong fit un téléphone rapidement, puis le rangea.

- _Do you like to sing?_

_- Eh… not really._

_- Oh…_

_- Well, i like to listen people sing tho. Are you good at singing?_

Je l'entendis ricaner une nouvelle fois.

- _I guess we can say that. But i'm not the best._

Rapidement, nous étions vêtus, prêt à partir.

Jiyong m'observa, un éclair dans le yeux.

- _Oh !_

Il disparu rapidement vers sa chambre. Il revint un moment plus tard, une boite dans ses mains.

- _It's for you. From Japan._

J'observa Jiyong, surprise.

- _You really bought me a gif?_

_- Yeah! Why not? I told you i would give you something. Plus, I'm happy to give it to you right now. Please open it._

Je me mordis la lèvre, curieuse. L'emballage était jolie, surplombé d'une gigantesque boucle rouge. J'ouvris lentement la boite pour y découvrir un foulard blanc, épais et dodu.

_- It's the same as me. You never wear warm clothes. You always seems to be cold. Please wear it and be warm, araso? Do you like it?_

Il déposa se foulard sur mes épaules. Je cacha mon nez dans le tissus doux.

_Thank you Ji... Oppa. I really like your gift. It smells like you._

Il ricana, amusé.

- _Is it a good thing?_

_- I… I guess._

Sur quoi il mit son propre foulard, puis nous décendit avec l'ascenseur. Nous marchions lentement dans les rues avoisinantes.

Il me souria. Ses yeux étaient lumineux, enfantin. Comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour attirer son attention? Un homme de ce genre, ça ne fréquentait pas des filles comme moi…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarqua pas que Jiyong avait ralenti le pas.

- _Seung Hyun Hyung is nice. I'm sure you'll like him. Just… don't play too much with him. He's too easy to fall in love with._

_- What do you mean?_

Il arrêta de marcher, se grattant la nuque.

- _Hm… How can i say this._

Il sembla réfléchir à sa réponse un moment. Entre temps, Un grand homme mince et svelte apparu à nos côté. Jiyong souria à belles dents. Cheveux décolorés blonds, yeux bruns foudroyant. Jiyong était un coréen magnifique et digne d'être un model. Ce nouvel inconnu était sans mot.

- _Hi !_

Sa voix était basse, suave. Mon coeur commença à palpiter malgré moi.

- _H-Hi…_

Jiyong ricana à ma réaction tout en me lançant un regard étrange.

- _Annabelle, this is Seung Hyun hyung. And Hyung, this is Annabelle. We met not long ago._

Je lui souria ne sachant plus quoi dire.

_- Hyung, Annabelle doesn't know much about Korea. She is here since not so long ago and doesn't know much people._

Mes joues rougient encore plus. Je paraissais lamentable de ne connaitre personne…

- _I know some people.. I just don't hang out with them._

Seung Hyun me souria, Jiyong ricana de nouveau.

- _So let's go then. We can speak more there._

Jiyong commença à marcher rapidement, me laissant derrière avec Seung Hyun. Je marche tranquillement, ultra gênée.

- _So hm… What are you doing in your life?_

Je du trouver toute la force en moi pour lui répondre. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile de parler à Seung Hyun?

- _I'm an accountant._

_- Oh._

_- Yeah…_

Un léger silence.

- _Wh… What about you?_

_- Me?_

_- Yes, you. Who else?_

Seung hyun ricana un peu, me rappellant Jiyong.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma fic jusqu'ici! J'en serais encore plus heureuse si vous me laissiez des commentaires! La suite... bientôt !<strong>


	6. Chapitre 6

- _Wh… What about you?_

_- Me?_

_- Yes, you. Who else?_

Seung hyun ricana un peu, me rappelant Jiyong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- I.. Hm...Oh look, this is there we are supposed to go.<em>

Il me montra un immeuble à quelques pas. Un karaoké voyant et semblant très populaire. Une file d'attente était devant la porte. Encore une fois, la question était esquivé.

-_ Uh… Will this be long? I mean… There is a lot of people waiting…_

_- Don't worry._

Jiyong salua rapidement le portier, qui nous laissa entrer devant tout le monde. Les gens dans la file me fixère étrangement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on passait avant tout le monde au juste?

- _Wh-_

Jiyong me coupa la parole avant même que pose la question.

- _We know the owner._

Rapidement, nous étions installé dans une pièce tranquille, de l'alcool à profusion et un écran de karaoké devant nous.

Jiyong et Seung Hyun s'amusèrent un moment à chanter quelques chansons. Je remarqua qu'ils avaient une voix remarquablement professionnelle.

L'alcool coulait peut-être un peu trop à flot à mon goût. La raison avait disparu de moi, encore une fois. J'étais heureuse de retrouver Jiyong. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Il s'était installé à mes côtés m'observant en ricanant.

- _Are you drunk?_

_- Aish….. I guess. Aren't you?_

_- Aigo… I am yes._

Notre proximité me frappa soudainement. Nos genoux se touchaient, nos mains se touchaient. Je sais que j'étais une personne affectueuse lorsque je buvais, et j'imagine que Jiyong l'était également.

- _Annabelle. I'm glad i met you._

_- Thanks for letting me out of my home. Damn…. it was boring._

Il ricana un moment.

- _Why aren't you going out then? Meeting people. Meeting boys..._

_- I'm too shy._

_- You don't seem shy right now._

Il se mordilla la lèvre un moment.

- _I'm drunk. It's not the same. Babo._

_- Babo? So you know words in korean._

_- Not really… Just few of them. I.. I should have learn it before i came here.. I'm stupid._

_- Nah, you are not. I'm happy you didn't. Otherwise you wouldn't speak with me like that._

_- What you mean?_

Jiyong se gratta la nuque sans répondre.

Seung Hyun termina sa chanson, s'excusa un moment puis sorti de la pièce.

- _Anyway. I saw you earlier with Seung Hyun._

_- Shut up…_

Mes joues rougient, il ricana de nouveau.

_- He's not here. Come on. I told you to not play with him._

_- What does that mean anyway, to play with him?_

_- Emotionally._

La réponse de Jiyong me surprise un peu.

Pourquoi est-ce que je jouerais avec les émotions de Seung Hyun? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'affecterait?

- …

- …

Le silence pesa un moment, jusqu'à ce que Seung Hyun revenu avec de l'alcool. Il nous offrit un verre chacun, puis bu la sienne.

- _It's your turn Jiyong._

_- Yeah yeah_

Jiyong se releva nonchalamment, allant chanter ou plutôt s'époumoner.

Seung Hyun à mes côtés gardait un peu plus ses distances que Jiyong.

_- So… Hm… You don't know us at all, right?_

Je releva mon sourcil, lui faisant signe que non.

- R_ight…_

_- … Can you tell me why i should know who you are?_

_- Erm…_

Il se mordilla la lèvre un moment sans répondre.

- _Jiyong wouldn't like me if I tell you. I think he prefer it that way._

Je soupira. Encore une fois je n'avais pas la réponse à ma question.

Sentant mon mécontentement, il reprit la parole.

- _I'll tell you later okay?_

_- Hm…_

_- Anyway._.

Je pris lentement une gorgé de Soju.

- _ You seems close to Jiyong. Are you interest in him?_

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma gorgé.

Est-ce que tout le monde était aussi fonceur ici?

- _Don't worry he won't hear it. You can tell me._

_- W-w… What ? I'm not drunk enough to tell you that._

Seung Hyun ricana un moment.

- _It's okay i understand. Anyway, i can tell you that he is nice guy. He always treat people right and nicely. I hope you get to know him better._

Je regarda Jiyong chanter un moment, essayant de changer le sujet de discussion. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parlait Jiyong de cette façon? J'ai besoin de les connaitre plus, qu'ils soient mes amis avant que…

- _Yah Annabelle._

Sentant que je ne répondais pas, Jiyong me pris la main, me tirant vers lui et le micro.

- _Come sing with us one song. Araso?_

Je soupira.

- _But.. i'm not good…_

_- I'm sure you'll be okay. It's just for fun._

_- Ash…_

Je me releva doucement.

- _Don't laugh at me okay?_

_- Don't worry Annabelle, we won't._

Jiyong me tira vers lui de nouveau, toujours une main dans la mienne.

Le karaoké était simpliste. Un écran géant et 4 micros. Jiyong en avait un, j'en avais un et Seung Hyun également. L'un des micros reposait sur la table, près de nous.

Un menu nous permettait de choisir une chanson parmi une liste d'environ 50. Je me mordilla les lèvres en remarquant que la majorité des chansons étaient soient en coréen ou en japonais.

- _You can choose whatever you want._

Jiyong me souria, amicalement.

Je déroula le menu tranquillement, ne connaissant rien.

La culture coréenne m'échappait totalement. J'avais bien entendu quelques chansons depuis mon arrivé et sur internet avant de venir, mais je ne pourrais dire quel groupe faisait quelle chanson. Tout était vague pour moi.

Je tombe finalement sur une chanson des Spice Girls. Étonné de reconnaître une chanson, je la sélectionna.

J'entendis Seung Hyun soupirer et Jiyong ricaner.

- _Seung Hyun hate that song._

_- But I'll do it for you._

Je me gratta la nuque un peu gênée d'avoir à leur faire subir mon choix.

- _As long as i get to choose the next one!_

_- Yeah… I guess._

Seung Hyun souria de nouveau.

J'appuya donc sur la chanson et le vidéoclip commença. Je m'amusa à chanter Wannabe, Jiyong et Seung Hyun essayant de suivre comme il le pouvait.

Rapidement, je me mis à danser, plus à l'aise et plus confortable autour des garçons. Jiyong me souriait toujours comme un enfant, amusé.

Un moment plus tard, la chanson termina, à mon grand déplaisir.

Jiyong était mort de rire tandis que Seung Hyun souria de manière gêné. Son attitude me surpris, mais je ne fit pas de scène pour autant.

Jiyong s'approcha de moi, se mordillant la lèvre.

- _Didn't you told me you dislike singing?_

_- Er… Yeah._

_- Well you seem to have a lot of fun here._

_- It's because i feel great with you guys. Thanks for everything. It's hard to meet people. Meet new normal person_.

Jiyong se gratta la nuque, souriant, visiblement gêné.

Encore une drôle d'attitude de leur part.

- _So…. Now you had your chance, it's my turn to choose._

Seung Hyun prit la télécommande afin de choisir une chanson à son tour.

À mon (non) étonnement, il arrêta son choix sur une chanson coréenne.

Je me mordais les lèvres, impatiente de ne pas pouvoir participer puisque je ne connaîtrais ni les paroles, ni l'air…..

À ma grande surprise, Jiyong pris le poignet de Seung Hyun, un peu _rudement._

_- 형….하십시오. (Hyung… Please)_

_- 그녀는 JI-ah를 알아야합니다. (She needs to know, Ji-ah)_

_- 하지만 … (But..)_

_- 그녀는 동일하게 유지됩니다. 나는 당신이 그녀를 좋아 알고있다. (She will remain the same. I know you like her.)_

Que venait-il de se passer au juste?

- _Er…_

Jiyong m'observa un moment, l'air sérieux. Il observa Seung Hyun, puis relâcha sa prise.

- _의 희망을 보자. (Let's hope.)_

_- 그녀는 다른 사람처럼 행동하지 않습니다. 그녀를 신뢰하십시오. (She won't act like the others . Trust her.)_

Après un moment silencieux, j'osa parler, presque muettement. Je sentais la friction dans l'air. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la tension.

- _You.. guys are okay?_

Seung Hyun m'observa, regardant Jiyong du coin de l'oeil. Jiyong fini par me sourire.

- _Yes...Yes. Sorry for that. Erhm.. So..._

Seung Hyun repris la télécommande, toujours sur sa chanson. Il appuya sur "OK", se mordillant la lèvre.

Que se passait-il ? Je ne comprenais rien….

La chanson commença, tout comme le vidéoclip.

Le nom du groupe et de la chanson était inscrite dans le bas de l'écran, et en coréen et en anglais, ma grande joie.

"**Big Bang - Monster**".

- _Oh i think i've heard of them. It's the band I told you about Jiyong._

Je sentis les deux hommes retenir leur souffle un moment.

J'observa le clip, toujours à l'intro. En noir et blanc, la caméra semblait marcher sur un toit.

- _It's the same group that did Erhm...What is it again… You know they always play that song on radio… Fantastic? Something like that? The one in Japan not so long ago._

Jiyong se gratta la nuque.

- _Erm.. Yes. Fantastic Baby. That's them._

_- Oh nice! I like them._

J'entendis Seung Hyun rire silencieusement.

Des explosions, des explosions… Ce clip était très joli visuellement. Je ne comprenais pas l'attitude des deux garçons envers moi. Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte alors que le vidéo et la chanson serait certainement bonne?

C'est comme s'ils étaient gênés… Mais de quoi?

Quelqu'un courait, un homme.. oh plusieurs hommes.. Le groupe j'imagine. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de les voir, de voir à quoi Big Bang ressemblait. Je connaissais quelques de leurs chansons mais c'était du à la radio populaire.

Le rythme de la chanson commença doucement.

J'avais entendu dire que ces hommes étaient les idoles les plus populaires en Corée. À en juger leur silhouette, je n'avais aucun doute sur la véracité de ces faits.

Leur visage apparaissait rapidement, me laissant à peine la chance de les observer. Je me mis une note mentale futur de regarder ce vidéo sur internet. Je manquais quelque chose j'en étais certaine.

- _They seems cute. I like the hair of the guy with red hair._

Seung hyun ricana de nouveau, étrangement.

La particularité de ce karoké était que nous chantions avec le vidéoclip entier, ainsi nous entendions les voix des chanteurs originaux avec nos voix.

Les paroles commencèrent à s'afficher. Je pris mon micro entre les mains, inquiète de ne pas pouvoir chanter les paroles.

Les paroles étaient effectivement en coréen, aucun moyen de comprendre…

Les paroles commencèrent a être chanté. La voix m'était familière. _Les voix_ m'étaient familières.

Je me retourna vers Seung Hyun qui murmurait les paroles, sans émotions, fixant l'écran. Jiyong se cachait le visage.

- _Eh…_

Je me retourna vers l'écran.

Est-ce que…

Je me retourna une nouvelle fois pour confirmer ce que je croyais.

Les cheveux étaient différents… mais pourtant… À moins d'être des clones, c'était visiblement les même personnes.

- _Is that…_

Je me retourna une nouvelle fois vers Jiyong, le sourcil relevé, cherchant des réponses à des questions que je n'osais poser.


	7. Chapitre 7

Les cheveux étaient différents… mais pourtant… À moins d'être des clones, c'était visiblement les même personnes.

- _Is that…_

Je me retourna une nouvelle fois vers Jiyong, le sourcil relevé, cherchant des réponses à des questions que je n'osais poser.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Jiyong m'observa un moment sans rien dire. L'air très sérieux.<p>

- _Does that change anything for you?_

Est-ce qu'il venait de me confirmer ce que je pensais?

- _Is that… you guys?_

Jiyong se mordilla la lèvre inférieur un moment.

Seung Hyun répondit à son tour.

- _Yes it is. We are that band. You may know us as (il pointa Jiyong) G-Dragon and (il se pointa) T.O.P._

Je les observa un moment ne sachant trop quoi dire.

- _W...What ?_

Jiyong était l'un de ses hommes? Évidemment, ça expliquait la voiture… l'appartement… Mais ça n'expliquait en rien son agissement avec moi.

J'entendis Jiyong soupirer.

- _That band. Big Bang. It's us. I am the leader of the band. I also do solo music. I'm pretty popular in Asia. _

_- Okay… and why did you acted like this with me?_

La musique jouait toujours derrière moi, le karaoké toujours ouvert. J'entendais le refrain résonner dans mes oreilles (I love you, baby i'm not a monster…)

_- Acted like what?_

Seung Hyun ricana étrangement, quittant la salle. Il devait sentir que la discussion dérapait.

-_ Jiyong. You acted like this was the biggest mystery of the universe. Okay, you do music in your life. So what?_

Il souffla, surpris de ma réponse.

- _So… You don't mind? You don't…. like me because of this, right?_

_- Damn Jiyong, i didn't even knew this was you. How could i like you because of your job? You didn't even trust me enough to tell me. I don't understand you. I like you because of Kwon Jiyong, your stupidity, your stupid face, your stupid charisma and your stupid straight forward attitude. I don't care about your job. Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me? What's wrong with doing it?_

La tension montait malgré moi. Les moments accumulés de frustration resortaient sans que je puisse les arrêter.

- _Anna…_

Il se rapprocha de moi, me prenant une main dans la sienne.

_- I thought... I don't know what i thought... something. You work in entertainment, you obviously earn a lot of money, but yet you don't want to tell me what you were doing._

_- I'm sorry Anna.. I thought.._

_- What did you thought exactly?_

Il regarda le sol un moment, réfléchissant.

_- I'm working in the music industry since i'm really young. I never met a girl that didn't knew me. I had few girlfriends in my life. But all the time… They didn't like me - they liked the character. They liked the fame. Or the money._

_- I thought you knew me better. I guess you don't know me enough to get i don't care about this._

Il soupira.

Je repris la parole.

_- How can i know you trust me now? Or that you will ever trust me? Hell, how can I trust you? Maybe you are hiding other things._

_- Anna.. Please understand me._

_- I...I can't understand Jiyong. I get why you are afraid someone will like you for bad reasons when they know you. But i don't understand why in two weeks you couldn't tell me. Even when you saw that i bother me when you changed the subject._

Jiyong relacha ma main, fixant le sol.

- _I guess i was wrong to do it. But i thought… at least you would understand._

J'observa Jiyong disparaitre du local, me laissant seule. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devrais-je aller le retrouver? Est-ce que je devais lui pardonner?

Quelques minutes seulement avaient passés, mais la frustration était toujours présente. J'étais mieux d'attendre avant de lui reparler.

Je m'assis sur un banc, me prenant la tête.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Je ne bougea pas. Si c'était Jiyong, j'étais trop gênée de ma poussé de colère pour l'affronter.

La personne s'assit à mes côtés. Je soupira.

Un moment plus tard, elle se mit à parler. Sa voix grave résonnait dans le local.

- _Annabelle. I don't know you much, i must admit. But i do know Jiyong from a long time. We are best friends. There is much you need to know. Much i should and could tell you. But i'm not sure i have all the time to do it. If I explain few things to you, would you ever think about talking back to Jiyong and accept his appologies?_

Je n'osais toujours pas le regarder, presque honteusement.

- _I… I could try… I'm not that mad you know.. I just don't understand why he lied to me._

_- Hm… Well first, you need to know that he's an emotional guy. He fall easily in love, and most of the time - with the bad person. I can't tell you about all his past relationship. It would be boring and you wouldn't like it. But i can tell you about the one that truly breaked him._

_- …_

_- He met her in a bar. She was friendly. Obviously, Jiyong felt in love with her at the first sight. He was head to toes into her. At first, she asked not so much. Just a lot of attention. Then she became jealous of the fans. She wanted a lot of gift from Jiyong. She thought that because he had quite a lot of money, she could spend it all. At the worst time, she didn't even want Jiyong to see us, because she thought we were a bad influence for him._

Je releva mes yeux vers Seung Hyun. Est-ce qu'une telle personne existait vraiment?

- _How… How can Jiyong liked her?_

- _Hell.. If I knew. But as i told you. He really loved her. He proprosed to her. They were supposed to get married. She asked him to say it officially- with the media. Jiyong couldn't do it because of YG. She was furious, you had no idea. She started to crushed everything around him. Every mutual friend they had wouldn't speak to Jiyong anymore. And yet, that stupid Jiyong was sorry to her and tried to talked her back. Wanted to be near of her. Because hell - he loved her._

Seung Hyun prit un moment de silence, fixant le sol.

- _I tried to talk to him. We all did. But he wouldn't listen to us. When Jiyong is in love, there is nothing we can do to stop him. He will keep trying until he hurts himself really bad. He knew she wanted the famous and the rich G-Dragon. But it was Kwon Jiyong that loved him. My stupid emotional best friend. He would have accepted that she didn't really liked him. As long as he was with her._

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait agir de la sorte? Être aussi méchante avec lui?

_- That's why he didn't want to tell you Annabelle. He wanted to make sure you liked Kwon Jiyong. Not G-Dragon. I know this is absurd for you. But it really means a lot to him. If you could tell him… that you are still interest in him, now that you know the truth._

_- How do you know i'm interested in him?_

Seung Hyun m'observa, un sourire aux lèvres.

_- Only a blind couldn't see your mutual attraction._

_- So.. you… mean Jiyong is interested in me?_

Il ricana.

_- Are you stupid or what? Didn't you understood what i just told you? How he reacted earlier?_

_- Erh…_

_- I won't say it out loud. He should._

Mes joues rougies.

_- B-but I thought he had a girlfriend…_

_- He have a girlfriend, yet all he does is talk about you or spent time with you? No he doesn't have a girlfriend._

_- …What should i do then?_

_- He's probably running outdoor. When Jiyong doesn't feel right, it is what he do. You probably won't be able to speak to him today. You should head back home. Do you need a lift?_

Je soupira.

_- No.. I'll be alright. I'll walk. Thanks for your help Seung Hyun. I just hope he will want to speak with me later._

_- I'm sure he will. Don't worry._

Je remercia Seung Hyun et sorti à l'extérieur. À vrai dire, je n'étais pas certaine du chemin pour aller chez moi. Consciente que j'étais dans un quartier très loin du mien, je commença à m'inquiéter un peu. Peut-être est-ce que j'aurais du accepter l'invitation de Seung Hyun?

Quelques rues plus tard, je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

Je me retourna rapidement, pensant voir Jiyong ou Seung Hyun.

Mon sourire disparus rapidement.

5 jeunes femmes m'observaient, l'air affreusement fâchée.

_- 당신은 그들과 함께 무슨 일을했다? (What were you doing with them?)_

_- 당신은 우리의 오빠와 함께 밤을 보내고 누구인가? (Who are you to spent the night the our oppas?)_

_- 이년 아! (Bitch!)_

Je ne comprenais en rien ce qu'elles disaient, mais leurs poings et leurs attitudes étaient assez pour m'effrayer.

_- Uh… I don't understand….. I need to go… _

Je me retourna, essayant de courir dans une direction opposée.

Elles étaient évidemment dans une meilleure forme physique que moi, puisqu'elles me rattrapèrent rapidement.

L'une d'elle se mit à me frapper durement au visage, me faisant tomber sur le sol.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, quelqu'un arriva, les faisant disparaître.

Ma vision n'était pas clair dut aux coups que j'avais reçu. La personne semblait être un homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Il se rapprocha de moi, semblant inquiet. Sa voix résonnait dans mes oreilles étrangement.

- _Anna? Are you alright? Anna?_

Je ferma les yeux, espérant aller un peu mieux. J'avais horriblement mal à la tête

J'essaya de me relever, mais l'homme me retenu par terre.

_- Please don't move for now, araso? I'll.. I'll take care of you. Just stay there._

Je voulais savoir qui était cette personne et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais la force était difficile à trouver et ma vision était trouble. J'entendis l'inconnu faire un téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis une voiture arriver.

- _Anna, i'll bring you at my home, araso? You need to lay down and to be better._

L'homme essaya de me relever, je me débattis un moment, ne voulant pas être apporter dans une voiture que je ne connaissais pas.

-_No… Who… Who are you anyway…_

_- It's me, Jiyong? You don't remember me?_

_- Yes i do.. It's just i can't see much…. W-What happened? Ash…_

Je me frotta la tête toujours sans rien comprendre.

_- Come with me, araso? We need to go now. Before people takes pictures. Please come._

Je me releva péniblement et suivi Jiyong. La voiture dans laquelle il m'apportait n'était pas sa Lamborghini mais une Bentley noir et luxueuse. Je me tenu le visage, sentant un peu de sang couler. J'avais peur de salir la voiture de luxe. Jiyong m'installa à l'arrière et s'assis à mes côtés.

La voiture fit un très court parcours - jusqu'à sa maison. Je remarqua que le chauffeur était Seung Hyun, qui me regardait, un peu effrayé.

Je sortis finalement de la voiture, Jiyong m'installa dans son lit. Je m'endormie en quelques secondes à peine.

_- Anna? _

Un mal de tête intense me frappait. Je grimaça. Où est-ce que j'étais? J'essaya d'ouvrir mes yeux. Mon oeil droit semblait avoir de la difficulté à ouvrir.

- _Ashhh…_

Je sentis une main se déposer dans la mienne. Je sursauta.

- _Anna, it's me. Are you feeling better?_

J'observa l'homme à mes côtés. Jiyong semblait ultra fatigué. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougies.

Je n'étais visiblement pas chez moi. Est-ce que j'étais chez lui? Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici? Et pourquoi j'avais ce mal de bloc?

- _Eh… What am i doing here? _

_- I… found you yesterday evening… After… Anyway…. I think some girls were beating you or something. Are you sure you are alright? I can go to the hospital with you if you need._

_- No i'm alright. I'll just have few bruises. Ashhh…_

Des filles m'avaient frappé hier? Je ne me rappelais plus très bien de la fin de la soirée d'hier. Je me souvenais d'avoir été au karaoké. D'avoir eu du plaisir….

Et puis soudainement tout me revint.

- _Jiyong._

_- Hm? _

_- I need to speak with you._

Il fixa le sol un moment gêné.

- _I know i shouldn't have brought you here. I didn't know how to get to your home. I will give you a ride there as soon as you want, alright? Also, why the girls were beating you up? What did you do to them?_

Je soupira.

- _I…_

Je ne voulais pas parler de ces filles folles. Je voulais lui parler de ce Seung Hyun m'avait dit. De comment je me sentais.

Mon coeur commença à bouger plus rapidement. Jiyong remarqua mon agilement. Il me fixa, inquiet.

- _Are you alright?_

_- I… em… talked with Seung Hyun yesterday._

_- So?_

J'observa Jiyong un moment. Essayant de comprendre sa réaction. Son visage était neutre.

- _He told me about one of your crazy past girlfriend. About why you were acting like that with me._

_- Oh._

Il baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois, tout en se reculant un peu.

Je me releva du lit, essayant de me rapprocher de Jiyong.

_- Jiyong. I'm sorry i didn't understood. I guess… there is a lot i should learn about you._

Il se mordilla la lèvre un moment, sans rien dire.

- _Let's not talk about this right now, araso?_

_-... Why not?_

_- I don't have the strength to tell you all i want. I didn't sleep at all this night._

J'observa Jiyong. Les cernes sous les yeux étaient plus qu'apparentes.

- _I understand._

J'essaya de me relever mais il me retenu.

_- You need to sleep more. I'll sleep on the couch this morning. Now that i know you are alright._

Il sorti de la chambre, me laissant seule dans son lit, perplexe.


End file.
